


Boundaries

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Series: Academics [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pillow Talk, improper work-life balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Leonard and Spock had promised each other they would stop bringing their work home with them.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Academics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Boundaries

They had started with wonderful intentions.

Working at the academy, it was inevitable that sometimes they would have to bring work home with them. Especially around the midterms, and now with Leonard teaching a class as well as working in the clinic, sometimes it just had to happen. But not at the dinner table, not during mealtimes. They promised each other. 

It was part of this new “work-life balance” thing they were trying out. Making time for each other. It had alarmed them both how easily and how quickly quality time had slipped down the list of priorities.

How easily “I’ll make it up to you, we’ll take a trip next weekend!” became “I’ll pick up a bottle of wine on my way home” became “He knows I love, it’s fine” became Spock showing up to Leonard’s office pretending to be sick in an attempt at reconciliation.

So now they were trying. Making an effort. But with mealtimes having been made sacrosanct and neither wanting to stay at the academy late, work started to pile up later in the evening. Which was how Leonard and Spock found themselves sitting up in bed, separately grading papers. 

“Is this student a moron or am I just a bad teacher?”Leonard asked blearily, holding out the paper. Spock set aside his own work and took it. He peered through his wire rim glasses. Leonard liked when he wore those, even though Spock refused to wear them out of the house. Leonard tried not to make too many jokes about Spock’s vanity, for fear that he would switch to contacts entirely.

“The thesis statement lacks focus and the arguments made throughout are sloppy. It is a lazy effort. Furthermore, this student has previously turned in shoddy work”.

“Shoddy”? Jesus Spock, he’s just a freshman, have mercy”. He smiled.

“The problem is not you, Leonard”. Leonard nudged his shoulder against Spock’s.

“Flatterer”.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose I have been known to stroke your ego on occasion”.

“Just my ego?”. 

Leonard raised his own eyebrow in response and under the covers, placed his hand on Spock’s thigh. He gave it a squeeze and Spock rolled his eyes.

“You have fifteen more papers to grade for tomorrow”.

“And now I won’t be able to concentrate on them”. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against his husband’s neck. 

“I also have several papers that require grades”. Leonard continued to nuzzle against Spock. His hand wandered from his thigh and began to palm Spock through the front of his boxers.

Spock sighed. He tried to make it sound indignant, or resigned.

He couldn’t quite pull it off. Leonard grinned against his neck.

“Just wanna take the edge off, doll”. His kisses became wet insistent sucking and his hand slipped inside Spock’s boxers.

“I am not going to stand in front of an entire auditorium tomorrow covered in-”. Spock slumped back, his head falling against the pillow, as Leonard stroked his cock to full hardness.

“Lovebites”. Spock finished weakly.

Leonard chuckled and decided to spare him. Instead he captured his husband’s mouth, drawing him in for a deep lingering kiss. Spock gripped his shoulders, knotting his fingers in the ratty old shirt he wore as pyjamas, the one Spock professed to hate, yet somehow Leonard had caught him wearing on more than one occasion. 

Spock’s legs fell open and Leonard dearly wished that it wasn’t a Wednesday night, that they didn’t each have full schedules tomorrow. Then maybe he would throw back the covers and mark up those creamy soft thighs, right on the inside so that Spock would have no choice but to feel them with every step he took. Then he would take his time working Spock open, perhaps try and get him to come on his fingers alone first, before finally sliding his cock-

But tonight, all of that simply wasn’t to be.

Not that he was complaining. There was a simple pleasure to be had in getting off like this, warm and unhurried, wrapped up in bed. A little weeknight treat, like having an extra glass of wine with dinner.

He was getting a good rhythm going now, spreading precome down the length of the shaft and adding pleasant slickness to his strokes, when Spock pushed him away. His bafflement disappeared as Spock rolled onto his side and reached for him, undoing the knot in Leonard’s sweatpants.

“It’s just not good enough, Leonard”, he said, a slight frown creasing his forehead. “You keep prioritising my pleasure at the expense of your own satisfaction”. He licked his palm and began stroking Leonard’s neglected cock. 

“Not true”, he groaned. “I love it when you scold me”.

Spock’s mouth quirked at that, and then fell open as Leonard resumed working his cock. Leonard loved watching Spock’s face, how different it was when they were intimate together, how soft. 

“Love you like this”, he muttered, every nerve in his body electric and straining to get closer.

“Only like this? How disappointing”.

That startled a laugh out of him that was more a harsh gasp. 

“Oh fuck you”, he answered and then crushed their mouths together before Spock could respond. 

Spock came first, and yeah, maybe he was right, Leonard did prioritise his husband’s pleasure over his own but the motive was less than altruistic. Nothing got Leonard off like having Spock fall apart under his hands, feeling him tremble and shake, feeling his hips buck as he chased the sensation. Leonard would never say it out loud, but honestly, it made him feel like a god. 

“That’s it darlin’ come for me, I got ya”, he chanted against Spock’s moaning mouth, stroking him through it, feeling Spock’s hot come spurt over his hand. Spock made an admirable effort at keeping his own strokes over Leonard’s cock steady and with a grunt, he was coming too.

Spock stilled him with a hand when he made to move. He lay back sticky and sated as Spock retrieved a washcloth for them, then groaned when his eyes drifted to his nightstand. Shockingly the stack of papers had not vanished.

“What do you think of me getting up early to finish these?” he asked, taking the cloth from Spock. 

A fond smile ghosted over Spock’s face and he kissed his husband gently before climbing into bed. 

“That would be extremely ill-advised”.

“How about I make some coffee? Pull an all-nighter, it’ll be like being back when we were students”.

“Back when you hated me, you mean?”. Leonard grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

“Oh darlin’. I never hated you”.


End file.
